Lea Magnussen
Lea is one of the survivors featured in Zombie Panic: Source. About Lea was a Danish foreign exchange student prior to the events of Zombie Panic: Source. She wears an open, green, hooded jacket, a white undershirt, a white scarf, dirty jeans, and brown Converse sneakers. Her notable Danish accent and somewhat slower speech hint that English is clearly and obviously not her primary language. Despite not being a native speaker, she speaks clear, unbroken English, even when swearing at the zombies during combat. Lea seems to be the shyest of the survivors, as she speaks the softest and least. She is likely between the ages of eighteen and twenty-four. Official Bio An international business degree brought Lea to Boulder from her home in Denmark, and though this new city was certainly very different from Copenhagen, she soon got over the culture shock and settled into the routine of her new job. It didn't hurt that Colorado was so breathtakingly beautiful. Her new loft apartment had a spectacular view of the Rocky Mountains, even if the greasy diner downstairs sometimes made it smell like hamburgers. Each afternoon, during her lunch hour, she would go home and have a video call lunch with her parents while they ate dinner. It made it almost like being back at home. Almost. It was during one of these calls that Zed Day began for Lea. Shots were fired downstairs, and though her parents were worried about Americans and their love of guns, she assured them that everything was fine before disconnecting. Peeking out the window to see what was going on, she witnessed a blood-drenched bum in the alley enjoying a lunch of his own - some dead guy's stomach! Her own food ended up in her kitchen sink, but she couldn't avert her eyes, even as that punk rocker bashed in the flesh-eater's face with a garbage can lid. She hasn't been able to reach her parents since. Each day that passes she grows less hopeful for their survival, but she's determined to get back to Denmark to find out. One day. Dialogue Lea's dialogue can be found here. Version History * Lea was added to Zombie Panic! Source in version 2.0. * Lea received an update in version 3.0. Trivia *Lea was the fifth survivor created for Zombie Panic: Source. *The zombified Lea seems to be the most heavily damaged (excluding the Carrier), as she is the most bloody, burnt, and dirtied. Although the Eugene zombie is the most clawed, the Lea zombie is the most overall damaged. * The zombie version of Lea makes the least and/or quietest noises of all the zombified characters. *The zombified Lea always has her fingers spread out as wide as possible. It is possible this was an error on the modeler's part. *Despite being a young female, Lea is (like Jessica) as tall as the rest of the survivors. *One of Lea's camping noises has her saying "Jeg hader det her sted" which is Danish and translates to "I hate this place", serving as the only in-game proof of her Danish origins. Gallery 2013-02-16 00011.jpg 2013-02-16 00010.jpg Survivor5.png Category:Survivors Category:Female Survivors Category:Zombie Panic: Source Survivors